


Game of Thrones imagines

by Kikikittykis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Corner Office, F/M, IRL, autopsy report, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Different "X Readers" of characters from GOT you may request stories





	1. Jaime x Reader (1)

“Mz. Baratheon please” You attempt to quiet Cersei who had just lost her son to a kind of poison. “My son was murdered you want me to allow you to dissect him” Cersei raged at Dr. (Y/N) Stark. “Do you want me to call the security guards Mz. Baratheon, your brother Jaime already made the decision as soon as you leave I may begin” Dr. (Y/N) Stark said crossing her arms and threatening to call the guards on her. Cersei turned around with fire in her eyes and stomped out. When her co-worker and boyfriend Jaime Lannister came out of the back.  
Second POV:  
“Hey good job” Jaime said as he walked into the office wearing scrubs. And pulling on gloves and a splash mask. You walk into the back to pull on the scrubs ad gloves and a mask. When you come back to perform the autopsy Jaime is looking around the body and takes a sample of the blood on Joffrey’s face which was still wet. “Poor kid” You say starting to open his mouth looking inside of it at the tongue and inner mouth. “He sort of deserved what he got” Jaime said looking at other parts of the body. “Hey I was hoping you would like to go out for lunch (Y/N)” Jaime said to you. “Sorry not today Jaime I have to go to lunch with my mother she wants to talk to me about something” you say when you suddenly screech seeing what the poison was. “It’s The Strangler” You screech putting down whatever you were looking at and filling out the chart about the body. You checked the time quickly before having to run out for lunch. Jaime only smirked at you kissing his cheek. He said a quick I love you before covering the body back up and throwing out the gloves and pulling on his regular chlothes. He shot a quick text (Y/N)’s Twin Robb telling him he’d be there in 10 minutes for the surprise birthday party they were throwing for her he hopped into his car and sped off to the restaurant they were having the surprise party at. He ran into the restaurant with the gift he brought and went to hide. Robb pulled him down behind one of the booths. All of the Starks Bran was smiling behind one of the tables. Sansa was behind a half wall with Jon. Arya was behind a huge plant. Rickon and Ned were behind another booth. Catelyn was walking in with (Y/N) when we all jumped out and yelled Surprise at her. Rickon went and gave her a huge hug. Sansa was pushing Bran over to (Y/N) when he gave her a huge hug and said happy birthday. Robb ruffled her hair and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ned took his eldest daughter in a hug and said happy bday. “Thanks Dad” she said Ned and engulfed him in a hug and motioned to everyone to join in. They all brought into the hug as a family and (Y/N) pulled Jaime into it because he was part of the family to them.


	2. Theon x reader Chatroom

Y/N has logged on

Satan has logged on

Kingslayer has logged on

Y/N- Get off of here Ramsay

Satan- No

Y/N- Get off

Satan- Never

Satan has turned on invisibility

Broken Kraken has logged on

Broken Kraken- What’s been going on here

Y/N- Nothing you need to worry about T

Broken Kraken- Are you sure

Kingslayer- Only that Ramsay was being a dick to my little sister

Satan has turned off invisibility

Satan- You could’ve done better that that dickless ma-

Y/N has kicked Satan off the chat

Kingslayer- Great job lil sis

Broken Kraken- Thank you he was a real dick

Y/N-Ur welcome babe

Kingslayer-What did you just call him

Y/N-Aw shit

Y/N and Broken Kraken have logged off

Bob has logged on

Kingslayer-Hello Robert

Y/N and Broken Kraken have come back from their quick snog

Y/N-Hey Robert how’s being dead

Bob-I found Lyanna and I saw Joffrey mentally beheading Ned over and over again

Y/N-Wow tell her Jon is good

Queen of Beauty has logged on

Queen of Beauty-No need I have been watching over Aegon

King under the Mountain has logged on

Y/N-Thorin what are you doing here

King under the Mountain- Aw shit wrong fandom nice to see you N/N

King under the Mountain has logged off

Bob-That was weird I can’t get any good ale down here

Queen of Beauty- Maybe that’s best

Bob-Lyanna omg it’s you

Queen of Beauty- Of course it’s me you drunken idiot

Queen of Beauty has logged off

Bob has logged off

Renly has logged on

Renly- Where is Loras

Broken Kraken-Y/N Babe give him a nickname

Y/N-K

Renly’s name has been changed to King of Gay

King of Gay- I quite like the name Y/N

Y/N- Ur welcome

Knight of Flowers has logged on

Knight of Flowers- I’m here Renly

Knight of Flowers-Internet is slow Margaery is posting nudes

Y/N- why is she still doing that I told her to stop

Little Lion Man has logged on

Little Lion Man-Hey sis

Y/N-Hey Little T

Little Lion Man-I told you to stop calling me that

Y/N-Yeah yeah Little T

Little Lion Man-😡😡😡

Kingslayer-Little T don’t be so uptight

Y/N-We should have a Lannister family Harry Potter marathon

Lord Lion has logged

Queen of Incest has logged on

Queen of Incest-Agreed

Lord Lion-I always did like doing that

Little Lion Man-Same here

Kingslayer- I say we should


	3. Thanksgiving: Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Reader

“Arya no” you say on the phone with her. She is trying to get you to come to her house for the family Thanksgiving dinner. “But (Y/N), Jon is bridging Dany and Sansa is bringing The Imp Tyrion” Arya whined into the phone to get (Y/N) to come to the family dinner. “Fine but only to stop you from whining about it” You say to Arya on the phone”(Y/N) my older brother is coming on Saturday for Thanksgiving” Arya quickly said before hanging up. 

You walk up to the house you can hear lively music softly playing and Bran and Rickon in a fight against each other. You knock on the door where Arya pulls you in and starts chatting. “(Y/N)’s here” Rickon says and jumps with joy latching onto her in a hug. “I missed you too Rickon” Rickon was only 12 and getting heavy. (Y/N) picked him up and then put him back down.(Y/N) was Sansa’s age meaning she was starting University and Robb was just finishing. She had met Robb once at Christmas. (Y/N) gave Bran a very tight hug as well as she could with him being in his wheelchair. “Dinner” Catelyn yelled from the kitchen bringing out the Turkey they all gathered at the table to feast on the Turkey, Potatoes and everything else when Arya thought it would be funny fling Turkey at Rickon who flung Potatoes back at her which hit Bran (Y/N) knew something like this would happen so she dove under the table only to find Robb hiding under the table too. “Hey I don’t know if you remember me i’m Robb” Robb said Placing his hand at (Y/N) to shake. She gladly took it god was he hot. (Y/N) went into her purse and pulled out the bag of chips she had just in case this would happen. She opened the bag as quietly as she could and held it out for him to share with her. He decided to have some while they were waiting out the food fight. “Hey sometime do you want to hang out” Robb yelled over the commotion of the food fight that was happening above the table. “Why not” (Y/N) yelled back at him over the loudness.


End file.
